


Personality Deficiencies (And Other Tricks of the Trade)

by misbegotten



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Linus says, "I can't figure you out."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: comedy

"I can't figure you out."

Rusty is doing obscene things to a hot fudge sundae. "Whastofigrout?" he manages.

Linus raises his brows. "The oral fixation?"

Rusty swallows. "I get hungry."

"The clothes?"

"What's wrong with my clothes? If anybody should be reconsidering his wardrobe choices it's you, Charlie Brown."

"So what's to figure out?"

"You're a con man. Shouldn't you be more subtle?"

Rusty's grin is dazzling. It's funny because it's true.

Linus has spent too much of his life trying to fly under the radar. The kid's horizons need broadening.

Rusty may be just the man to do it.


End file.
